


oh, but it's cold outside

by nightswatch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Courferre Holiday Exchange:</p><p>the prompt was "Courf not being prepared for the cold so Ferre gives him his beanie and gloves and fluffy stuff happens"</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, but it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesAmis_Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesAmis_Emily/gifts).



Courfeyrac always made a point in looking at the bright side of things. Right now, however, it wasn’t so easy for him.

It was cold, so cold that Courfeyrac could hardly feel his fingertips. There was probably an icicle forming at the tip of his nose and his teeth were clattering. Obviously he could just go home, make himself some hot chocolate and curl up in a nest of blankets, but he’d promised Enjolras that he wouldn’t leave until he’d handed out all of his flyers. And he still had way too many of those left.

Courfeyrac knew that he wouldn’t be in this situation if he’d paid attention to the weather forecast. Because then he would have known that temperatures would drop below zero and he would have brought a scarf and a beanie and gloves and he would have dug his parka out of the depths of his closet.

Courfeyrac did his best to hand out as many flyers as he could until his hands started to shake and he had to temporarily bury them in the pockets of his coat so they wouldn’t freeze and fall off. Because that was definitely a thing that could happen.

He was starting to play with the thought of calling someone to ask them to bring him a blanket when he saw Combeferre walking towards him. Sadly, not even seeing Combeferre made him feel much warmer, although the sight of him did make his heartbeat speed up a little. He did his best to ignore it but, much like the cold, it was pretty hard to ignore.

“Are you helping Enjolras hand out flyers?” Combeferre asked, raising his eyebrows when Courfeyrac shoved one into his face.

“Take one,” Courfeyrac said, his voice taking on a desperate edge.

“I already have more than enough,” Combeferre said.

“No, you don’t understand,” Courfeyrac whispered, eyeing Combeferre’s thick, wooly scarf. He’d never been so envious in his life. “I get to go home when I’ve handed out all of them. I’m freezing to death here, I need them gone.”

The corner of Combeferre’s mouth twitched as he took the flyer. “And it didn’t occur to you to put on warmer clothes?”

Courfeyrac only made a face, because it was painfully obvious that it hadn’t.

“How many more do you have left?” Combeferre asked.

“About two dozen, I guess,” Courfeyrac grumbled.

Combeferre hummed thoughtfully. “Listen, I need to take a couple of books back to the library, but I’ll come back and help you right after that. In the meantime…” He pulled off his wooly hat and tucked it over Courfeyrac’s curls, making sure that it covered his ears, then he fished a pair of gloves out of his bag. “I don’t need these anyway,” he muttered as he handed them over.

“I love you so much,” Courfeyrac whispered and pulled on the gloves. “You are a god amongst men.”

Combeferre looked at him for a long moment, apparently not so sure what to say to him.

Courfeyrac cleared this throat. “I mean… thank you,” he said. Honestly, he was glad that his face was already red from the cold, because otherwise Combeferre might have been able to tell that he was blushing furiously.

“You’re welcome,” Combeferre said, smiling at him uncertainly before he rushed off to the library.

“Shit,” Courfeyrac whispered, shaking his head. He sighed and tried his hardest to concentrate on the matter at hand, but handing out flyers wasn’t actually too demanding and his thoughts kept wandering back to Combeferre, bundled up in his parka and his scarf, looking much too adorable for Courfeyrac to handle.

A snowflake landed on Courfeyrac’s cheek and he whined because he loved snow, he loved it so much, and under different circumstances he might have done a happy dance, but right now it was just contributing to Courfeyrac feeling cold and he wanted it to stop.

When Combeferre returned to him, he looked up at the sky and then back at Courfeyrac. “Come on,” he said and took Courfeyrac by the arm, “Enjolras will forgive you if you don’t hand out _all_ of the flyers.”

Courfeyrac only nodded, his teeth still clattering.

Combeferre huffed, his breath clouding in the cold air. “We both know that Enjolras wouldn’t want you to get pneumonia because of a couple of flyers.”

“Don’t tell me Enjolras would have left,” Courfeyrac muttered, huddling into his coat.

Combeferre glanced over at him and tugged off his scarf. “No, he wouldn’t have, but he has Grantaire, he would have dragged him home eventually.” He wrapped the scarf around Courfeyrac’s neck, his fingers brushing over his cheek. “Christ, you’re freezing.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling you,” Courfeyrac said. He tugged at the scarf. “Are you sure you don’t need this?”

“I’ll be fine without it for a bit.”

“It’s really soft,” Courfeyrac mumbled, hiding half his face behind the scarf. “And I don’t feel like I’ll never be warm again anymore, so that’s something.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Combeferre said dryly. He smiled at him and Courfeyrac realized that he probably looked pretty ridiculous with how he’d wrapped that scarf around himself. “How about we get some soup to go and head over to my place. I’ll make you some tea.”

“Can I also have your electric blanket?” Courfeyrac asked hopefully.

Combeferre laughed. “Of course.”

Courfeyrac let Combeferre pay for his soup, but only because he knew that he’d eventually pay it back in some other form of food or drink. When they got to Combeferre’s place, he immediately got out his electric blanket for Courfeyrac and made them both some tea.

“Are you warm yet?” Combeferre asked, smiling at him over the rim of his mug.

Courfeyrac sniffled. “I am, but I think I’m also getting a cold.”

Combeferre pursed his lips. “Have you finished your soup?” he asked as he grabbed another blanket for Courfeyrac.

“Yeah,” Courfeyrac mumbled, inching a little closer to Combeferre before he cast a longing glance out the window, where the snow was still falling. He could be out there, building a snowman or having a snowball fight. “I guess I’ll just be a blanket monster for a couple of days.”

“Just get some rest over the weekend, alright?” Combeferre said, gently ruffling his hair. “Stay in and get some sleep.”

“But staying in is no fun,” Courfeyrac complained, although he was pretty sure that by tomorrow morning he’d be glad if he didn’t have to move a single muscle.

“I’ll bring you more soup and we can watch movies, would that be more fun?”

“Hm, that sounds much better,” Courfeyrac said. He leaned his head on Combeferre’s shoulder.

Combeferre wrapped an arm around him, laughing quietly when Courfeyrac cuddled even closer. “Do you need more blankets?”

“No, I’m good,” Courfeyrac said. He stayed right where he was, snuggled against Combeferre, as long as he dared. At some point he had to move, though, because if he stuck around for much longer, he’d probably end up having to dig himself a path through all that snow, so he sat up, clearing his throat. “I should probably head home soon.”

“I’ll walk you,” Combeferre said.

“It’s not that far to my place, you know that. I’ll make it.” His tiny apartment was only a five-minute walk from Combeferre and Enjolras’ place.

Combeferre gave him a look that allowed absolutely no arguing. “I’ll still walk you.”

“Fine,” Courfeyrac said and started untangling himself from all the blankets under which he’d buried himself.

Combeferre made sure that Courfeyrac was wrapped up in a scarf and gave him a pair of gloves and a beanie before he even let him step outside. They walked in silence, Courfeyrac huffing and puffing, Combeferre looking over at him every now and again, probably to make sure that he was still doing alright.

“Courfeyrac,” Combeferre said when they’d made it to the building Courfeyrac lived in, “if you need anything, like tissues or tea or maybe ibuprofen, just give me a call, okay?”

Courfeyrac sniffled. “I’m fine, but thank you.”

“Alright.” Combeferre smiled. “Well, just give a call, then. Let me know if you’re still doing fine.”

“Well,” Courfeyrac said, biting his lip, “you said something about soup earlier?”

“I’ll bring some over tomorrow,” Combeferre promised.

Courfeyrac pulled Combeferre into a hug. “You’re the bestest.”

“And the cold obviously hasn’t improved your grammar.”

Courfeyrac stuck out his tongue at him and started pulling off the scarf Combeferre had given him.

“Just keep it for now,” Combeferre said, smiling softly as he pushed Courfeyrac towards the door. “Take care of yourself. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Courfeyrac whispered, grinning broadly as he finally turned around to unlock the door.

He’d barely taken off his coat when the doorbell rang. Courfeyrac frowned and pushed the button on the intercom. “Yes?”

“Do you have something to eat for dinner?” Combeferre’s voice came crackling through the speaker. “I mean something healthy. Do you have fruit? Vegetables? Because I don’t want you to eat frozen pizza. You need vitamins.”

Courfeyrac bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. He wasn’t actually surprised that Combeferre hadn’t gone back home – he’d make a great doctor one day.  “Well…”

“And do you have enough tea? Because I know that you don’t like tea all that much, but–”

Courfeyrac only snorted and buzzed him in, so Combeferre could go inspect his fridge. He wouldn’t find much in there except for some cheese and a five-day-old takeout box. Combeferre wouldn’t be amused and would insist on buying him something healthy to eat and then he’d make him tea and wrap him in a blanket. Courfeyrac couldn’t say that he was opposed to any of that.

Combeferre was smiling apologetically when he stepped into Courfeyrac’s apartment. “I’m sorry, but I just remembered your eating habits and…” He trailed off and shrugged. “Why don’t you lie down and I’ll quickly run to the grocery store around the corner.”

Courfeyrac only gave him a grateful smile and then curled up on the couch. It only took him seconds to fall asleep and he barely noticed when Combeferre tucked a blanket around him. By the time Combeferre left on his mission to get some decent food, Courfeyrac was fast asleep.

When he woke up again, Courfeyrac was feeling much better and there was a steaming mug of tea standing on the coffee table, together with a box of tissues. Combeferre was nowhere to be seen, but going by the amazing smell emanating from his kitchen, he was busy cooking them dinner.

“Okay, be honest, is my fridge overflowing with vegetables right now?” Courfeyrac asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Combeferre laughed. “No, don’t worry. I also got you some chocolate to make up for all the veggies,” he said, “and I bought some more tea and everything I need to make you soup tomorrow. I probably should have bought you gloves and a scarf too, so you’re prepared for the cold next time.”

“Aw no, I don’t need that, I have you to take care of me in case I get sick,” Courfeyrac said, winking at him.

Combeferre rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the stir-fry he was cooking. “You do know that you can’t eat frozen dinners for the rest of your life, right?”

“Maybe you should teach me how to cook,” Courfeyrac said, his lips twitching. “Or maybe you should come over and cook for me more often.”

“If you promise not to walk out into a snowstorm without proper clothes again.”

“That was hardly a snowstorm,” Courfeyrac protested.

“Well, it is now,” Combeferre said, pointing at the window.

He was right. It really wasn’t looking too good out there. “I guess you’ll have to stay over and watch movies with me today instead of tomorrow.”

“I suppose I really don’t have a choice,” Combeferre said, grinning at him. “And I can make sure you don’t sneak out to party all weekend.”

“I honestly don’t feel much like partying,” Courfeyrac had to admit.

“Figures…” Combeferre gave him a gentle nudge. “Go pick a movie, I’ll bring the food over in a minute.”

Courfeyrac did and waited patiently for Combeferre to return with his food. It would have been a nice evening if Courfeyrac would have been able to stop sniffling at some point.

Combeferre didn’t look sympathetic at all, only handed him another tissue.

“I know, I know,” Courfeyrac grumbled, “it’s my own fault.”

“I’m glad that you’ve come to that conclusion,” Combeferre said dryly.

“Yeah, well, I’m glad…” Courfeyrac huffed and looked down at Combeferre’s hand. It was right there. He could just take it. No big deal. “I’m glad that you’re here,” Courfeyrac finished and eventually intertwined their fingers. “Thank you.”

Combeferre didn’t say anything at first, only leaned a little closer to kiss Courfeyrac’s forehead. “You’re very welcome,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and enjoy the holidays!


End file.
